This invention relates to a working head for a tree-shaping machine, and more particularly such a working head comprising drive means and at least one shaping unit, comprising at least one mobile blade and an actuating cylinder for applying said blade to the surface of a tree.
Such heads, which can generally also serve for felling trees and in which the drive means consist of two rollers which are placed on both sides of the trunk of the tree, are already known. Cylinders make it possible to press the rollers against the trunk so that, when the rollers are rotated, they drive the tree in a longitudinal movement.
During this movement, the blades which are themselves pressed against the trunk by their actuating cylinder cause the lopping while assuring guiding of the tree to be shaped.
Although operating correctly, this equipment exhibits the drawback of requiring great expenditures of hydraulic energy, in particular in the phases of starting and acceleration of the tree to be shaped.